A detector provided for detecting individual quanta is disclosed, for example, in DE 40 18 859 A1. This detector is provided both for use in undestructive material testing and for use in medical technology, for example in the case of dose distribution measurements.
In the case of radiation detectors that are suitable for detecting the energy of individual events, it is frequently possible to set energy thresholds that define how events are to be categorized, for example below which measured energy a detected event is to be rejected. Such energy thresholds serve the purpose, in particular, of delimiting events to be assigned to a specific radiation source from other events that are not to be registered and would only corrupt the measurement result.
In the case of imaging methods that pick up the energy of individual events in a spatially resolved fashion, artifacts, for example in the form of regular patterns, can occur, depending on the setting of individual energy thresholds. The production of such corruptions of measurement results can be connected to the fact that various areas of a radiation detector are exposed to the striking radiation in a different way that can be described only inadequately with the aid of restricted approaches. Complicated setting operations can be required at the radiation detector in order to avoid such artifacts, which can, for example, be visible as rings on a two-dimensional display.